vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nezha
Summary Nezha invokes sacred fire and blazing weaponry to invigorate friends, ignite foes and insure himself from damage. Much like all Tenno, he is led by The Lotus, a mysterious entity whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Nezha Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tenno Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Fire Manipulation, Temporary Invincibility, uses omnidirectional barriers, Skilled Martial Artist, Teleportation, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, and Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy"), Higher movement speed via Fire Walker Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage), likely Multi-Continent level with Warding Halo (His barrier can withstand much more punishment than Nezha himself) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine he does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, Warding Halo stuns opponents within a 5 meter radius, Divine Spears impale targets within a 47 meter radius Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Walker - Nezha creates a trail of fire wherever he travels, this can be used to set opponents ablaze. * Blazing Chakram - Nezha hurls a flaming ring that burns enemies and causes them to emit a healing blast on death and is capable of using this for teleportation. * Warding Halo - Nezha creates a protective ring of fire that can stun and damage opponents that get too close. * Divine Spears - Nezha impales opponents with energy spears that erupt from the ground, impaled targets are left incapacitated and helpless. * Channeling - Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Warframe Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6